Towel Dried
by lovelydepth
Summary: Finished at long last R&R please. Its the seventh year at Hogwarts for Harry Potter and its right before the Halloween ball. Harry still has no date, but perhaps Draco Malfoy could help? Yaoi HD
1. Towel?

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

This has been now edited to the best of my abilities. Enjoy. - January 11th 2006

Chapter One

Harry closed the door to the boy's showers behind him. The change room was empty and he heard no water running in the next. He had finally escaped. Having a herd of teenage girls following behind you every two seconds was not Harry's idea of being asked to the Halloween Ball. Not only was the heard of girls bothering him but his two best friends kept the pressure about who's invitation would be excepted by the 7th year student.

Harry Potter was a 7th year, the last year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The past 6 years had been rough. Finding out you're a wizard isn't the easiest thing to deal with. Not only that but having to be confronted by the murderer of your parents and the person who attempted to dispose of you time after time, was not as pleasant as it would seem. Lord Voldemort, known as You-Know-Who, was this person, and one of, if not the most evil wizard to live. He was feared by all and feared no one except one wizard, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was the greatest head master ever at Hogwarts.

Having taught and known Voldemort (or as he once was Tom Riddle) when it came time for Harry to face Lord Voldemort for the last time Dumbledore was of great guidance to Harry. It had been nearly 3 months since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort.

Harry sighed, thinking back on everything that had happened. He stepped forward towards the towel rack, pulled a towel from the top of the pile. He threw it on the bench and quickly undressed. Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to the next room.

* * *

Draco glided down the hallway. His silver blonde hair slicked back with a couple of strands falling in his face. A group of giggling girls stopped when he strolled by. Some smiling, others were gaping in awe.

"Hi Draco," Pansy Parkinson said as he passed by. Draco turned and smiled at Pansy.

"How's it going Pansy?" She said nothing but blushed and looked at her friends. "Good I assume." He turned back to the door at the end of the hall.

Draco had now been proclaimed as the "Slytherin Sex God" for over two months, and ever since the announcement of the Halloween Ball Draco's stomach had been doing summersaults along with many back flips. Draco was untouchable and unbreakable. Many had tried but none had been successful. Nearly a dozen girls had attempted to "hit it off" with Draco. Each of them had been politely declined. Many wondered who it would be to break the wall Draco Malfoy built.

As Draco reached the door, he reached down and paused to listen to the whispers behind him. He shook his head and pushed open the door.

* * *

Harry pulled the knob in front of him towards himself. The cool water fell onto his smooth skin making him flinch. Slowly he turned it to the side with "H" on it. The water gradually grew warmer; he leaned forward letting the water stream through his messy hair. He ran his fingers through it slowly; the water rushed down his hands and onto the tile floor bellow. With what little shampoo was left in the bottle beside him Harry proceeded to wash his hair clean. He rinsed it of the suds and turned the shower off.

The water stopped as abruptly as it had started; only a few drops fell to the floor now. Harry took the towel from off the hook where he had left. Unconsciously he started to wrap the towel around his waist only to find that it was a hand towel. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. Regardless of the towels size, he used it to dry off his hair and as much of his body he could get.

Making his way back into the other room he pushed open the door and stopped when he saw who was in the other room. Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes went as wide as an owl's. Then the towel hit the floor with a sploosh.

* * *

Draco looked around at the room in disgust, "Yuck! What a pig sty!" He picked up the burgundy and gold tie. "Typical of a Gryffindor," he said throwing it on top of a matching sweater. He plopped down beside the pile of clothing and then shuffled away a bit. Pulling his school clothes off, he set down beside him neatly on the bench; still in his boxers he started to un-buttoned his shirt. Leaving it on, he moved over to the towels, and grabbed one.

Draco turned just in time to see the door to the showers open, and there stood Harry Potter, stark naked with a single soaking wet hand towel. Harry's mouth dropped open and the little white towel it the floor. Draco looked around and fidgeted with his own towel as a long awkward silence filled the gap between the two of them.

"Uhh...Towel?" Draco said smirking.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said crossing the room, he reached out and took the other end of the towel but Malfoy didn't let go when Harry tried to take it.

"What? You look good wet."

"Just give me the towel," Harry said as through clenched teeth. Malfoy let go of the towel, trying to hold back from laughing. Harry walked over to the bench and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"What's wrong Potter? Wanted to be alone?"

Harry looked up at Malfoy and glared, "As a matter of fact, I did."

"What needed to escape the giggling girls? Or perhaps it was Weasly and that pestering Mudblood Granger?" Draco asked his smirk still playing on his face. "You do get used to them Potter, the girls that is. I can't say much for your so called "friends"."

Harry stood up too quickly; his towel tumbled to the ground around his feet. "Bloody hell!" he mumbled, bending down and pulling it up again. He looked at Draco, fire burning brightly in his emerald eyes. "Watch what you say Malfoy!"

"Or what Potter? You'll ask me to the Ball?" Draco said crossing his arms over his open chest.

Harry paused looking away from Draco. The blonde's eyes grew at the Gryffindor's hesitation to what he had said.

"I wasn't serious Potter!" Malfoy said dropping his arms to his sides again.

"What, you think I'd actually consider going with you?" Harry said looking back at him.

"Oh so your to good for me? I'd never dream of accepting your invitation if you got down on your knees and begged!"

"So what are you saying? That I'd actually ask you!" Harry said in utter disgust.

"So you do think you're too good for me!" Draco said marching over to stand face to face with Harry.

"I never said that!"

"Then ask me to the ball if you're not!" Draco covered his mouth to stop him from saying any more, his eyes as wide as Harry's.

Harry stared at Malfoy for a moment, then said, "You?"

Draco nodded, hand still over his mouth, and then quickly shook his head. Harry turned away in disgust. "Hey! That's not nice! I'm not that gross! I'm the Slyther-"

Harry turned back to Draco, eyeing him. He leaned close to Draco inspecting him.

"What is there something on my nose?" he asked smiling.

"Shut up, this isn't funny!" Harry said pulling away. "What's wrong with you? Your not your ice queen self."

"Queen!"

"Whatever! Are you doing drugs or something?"

Draco stared at Harry for a moment and then burst out laughing. He bent over and held onto his stomach with both hands as he continued to laugh. When he finally stopped he stood up straight and wiped his eyes.

"Drugs! Are you daft Potter? Come on Potter you're the one thinking that you're better than me, which by the way is a lie."

"That's it Draco! You're on! You and me, the Halloween Ball! Together!" Harry yelled at Draco.

He turned and picked up his clothes and stormed out into the hall, but he came rushing back in a moment later. Harry slammed the door behind him and leaned on it. He looked up and glared at Draco.

Draco only grinned.


	2. When it rains, it pours

Edited January 11th 2006.

Harry Potter or anything related to it,sadly still doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

"WHAT!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "MALFOY! Why in bloody hell is it Malfoy? Why not someone else? A girl at least!"

Harry leaned onto the edge of his hair, holding on for dear life, as Ron stood towering over him. Confusion and furry filled the face of the red haired 7th year, his ears turning bright red.

"Calm down Ron, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this," Hermione said tugging on Ron's robes. She looked up at Harry, "You do have an explanation don't you?"

Harry slipped out of his chair and stepped away from Ron and Hermione. "I do, I swear I do." Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, Ron still a bright red color.

"Well out with it!" Ron ordered.

"Ron!" Hermione shot at him.

Harry pulled on the hem of his robes not looking at his two friends any more. "Well you see it all happened so fast and..." Harry started to explain but trailed off.

"Well?" Ron asked growing impatient.

Harry started up again and didn't stop until he finished his story. When he looked up Hermione was playing with the fold in her skirt, Ron scratched the back of his head before he met Harry's gaze. He forced a smile at Harry.

"So are you gay?"

"No! I mean. I've never considered it!" Harry said looking shocked by his friend's question.

"Are you actually going to go with him?" Hermione asked finally looking up from her skirt. Her eyes filled with emotion.

"Well I suppose so," Harry answered. Ron and Hermione looked away again. "Well it's better than having you two and all those girls on my back 24 fucking 7!" he yelled his temper rising.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at him as he went to turn and walk away.

Harry looked back. "What!" he shouted at her.

She winced at his response. "It's just that, isn't it a little strange?" she quickly went on when he glared at her. "I mean, that not only you two are "going together" but also, don't you guys hate each other?" Harry was silent. Why didn't he think of this before? Before either of his friends could stop him he turned and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Draco sat leaning against a tree, his green and grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He held a potions text book in his hands, his eyes rapidly scanning down the page. He closed the book and put it down beside him on the browning grass. The days had become colder when October started, the wind had picked up and the leaves started to turn yellow and fall.

Soon it wouldn't be long before it started to snow, but that wasn't what was on Draco's mind. He couldn't get the incident with Harry out of his head. Over and over again it replayed it's self.

"Did you want to be alone Malfoy?" a voice asked Draco. Draco's head shot up when he realized that Harry Potter was standing in front of him. This time fully clothed.

Draco smiled. "As a matter of fact Potter, I did," he said picking up his text book again. "I'm sure you just didn't come here to reenact our little conversation from this morning, so you must be here for a reason."

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what? Talking?"

"You know what I mean!"

"No as a matter of fact I'm not really sure."

"WHY THE HELL WE'RE GOING TO THE BALL TOGETHER!" Harry lashed out.

"Don't get angry Potter, it's not my fault that your incompetent," Draco said calmly. "You were there this morning; you thought that you were better than-"

"Yeah, I know that part, but why are we going together?" Harry asked gesturing to himself and Draco. "We hate each other! Further more we're both guys!"

Draco tilted his head to one side when Harry stated this; he sat there thinking about it for a moment. Then stood up and walked close to Harry, so there was hardly any distance between them.

"Uh..." Harry said noticing the little space between them. "Draco?"

"Yes Harry?" Draco said softly.

"What are you doing?"

Draco raised a hand to Harry's chin, he leaned towards him. Gently he pressed his lips to the other boy's. Harry didn't pull away, nor did he respond. Instead he stood straight and bug eyed, as the blonde in front of him kissed him. Draco pulled away and looked him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" was Harry's first response.

"You seemed to some what enjoy it," Draco said, tapping the inside of Harry's thigh with his text book.

Harry looked down where he had tapped, to see the growing bulge in his pants. He quickly wrapped his robes around himself. Draco smirked at him and asked "You were rambling about something?"

"You weren't listening?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco shook his head.

"You heard nothing at all!"

"Well not the last part, I did hear most of it, I do listen...most of the time."

"Why am I even bothering with you," Harry said throwing his hands up in the air, his robes folding to his sides again. Draco looked down again as Harry went on. "I hate you; I shouldn't be going to the Ball with you! You're, I don't know what, but whatever you are I'm not!"

Draco nodded continuing to stare. Harry noticed finally and covered himself again.

"Stop that," he said angrily. Draco looked up at Harry again, a grin on his face. "I'm leaving!"

He turned himself around and started to walk away when Draco asked, "So I take it your going to be dressed as a girl for the ball? As I am the actual guy out of the two of us."

Harry turned around and glared at Draco. He stormed over and took him by the robes and shook him. "Who are you? What have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Harry said as he shook Draco.

Draco started to laugh as Harry continued to shake him. "What's so funny?" Harry yelled at him letting go.

"You," Draco managed to say as he shook with laughter. Draco's hair fell into his face covering his eyes, as he continued to laugh.

"Me?" Harry said staring at Draco confused by the answer. He watched as he continued to laugh for another minute. Finally Draco calmed down and looked at Harry, his grey eyes shimmering.

A rain drop hit the nose of the smiling blonde. He looked up at the sky just as the rain started to pour down more and more. Looking back at Harry, he reached out and took the wide black rimmed glasses Harry wore.

"I love the rain," Draco explained. "It makes everything so green, kind of like your eyes."

The rain started to come down harder now, making tiny little dots on their robes until the dots became splotches. Harry stepped towards Draco under the canopy of the tree.

"It really is beautiful, the rain," Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco; their lips gently touching, and then moving together. Draco leaned in deepening the kiss, moving his lips against Harry's. Draco dropped the text book into the muddy grass; he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Harry, one moving into the boy's wet brown hair, the other around Harry's waist.

Harry moved one of his hands up under Draco's shirt, moving over Draco's smooth skin. The blonde quivered under his touch. Harry moved his hand put further running his fingers over Draco's muscles.

In response he bit down hard on Harry's lip making it bleed. Harry let out a groan as Draco did. He opened his eyes to look at Draco only to see the bright flash above them and then the loud rumble that rang through out the valley. Harry pulled away, Draco not wanting to part.

He looked up at Harry, "I guess we should head in." He pulled his arm out from under Draco's shirt. "We won't be going to the ball if we're fried."

"I suppose, although you know." Draco said giving Harry a kinky look. He placed Harry's glasses back on his nose.

"Come on Draco," Harry said grinning back at the Slytherin.

"Alright but you got to carry me," he said wrapping his leg around one of Gryffindor's legs. He raised an eye brow at Harry looking hopeful.

"I'm not going to carry you."

"Alright, but your wearing a dress. One those old fashion ones with the corset," Draco told Harry as they turned and headed to castle.

"Draco! I'm not wear a-"

"Oh yes you are! We agreed on it," he said nodding.

"We did no-"

"We did. You said "Draco, let me be the girl. I can wear a poofy pink dress with flowers on it!" Draco said imitating Harry. "I remember you were very excited about it too!"

"I said no such thing!"

"A Tiara too."

"What!"

"Mm hm" Draco nodded.

"That's a lie!"

They continued on till they returned into the castle.


	3. Ripples

Chapter 3: The Princess and the Pea.  
  
Harry made his way back to the common room. By that time everyone had disappeared for supper in the great hall. Only one person remained. Hermione sat at one of the tables, her quill writing away. When Harry entered she looked up from her work.  
  
"Oh! Harry where'd you run off to? Were you outside, your soaked!" she said dropping her quill into the ink. She got up out of her chair and walked over towards Harry.  
  
"I had to go see someone about some." Harry trailed off when he saw that Hermione knew who he'd seen.  
  
"Draco right? What did he say Harry?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"We're still going together," he told her.  
  
"Well it sure will be different, are you positive you want to do this? It is Draco Malfoy after all."  
  
Harry only nodded.  
  
"Alright, but Harry, be careful," she said placing a hand on Harry's wet shoulder. "I'd also steer clear of Ron for a little while, he won't take this likely. How long were you outside?" she asked lifting up her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco flopped onto his four poster bed, arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes all dreamy. The door to his dorm opened and closed. Draco didn't bother looking to see who it was.  
  
Pansy Parkinson stuck her head right in Draco's view. "Hey Draco!" she perked.  
  
"Hi Pansy," Draco said in reply not making any effort to smile.  
  
"Happy to see me?" she asked trying to sound flirty.  
  
"Absolutely thrilled!" Draco said forcing a smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked looking hurt. She crawled over top of him and sat on him, his legs in between hers.  
  
"Hungry."  
  
"Can I help?" she said grinning.  
  
"Uhh." Draco pulled his hands from out under his head. "I don't think so Pansy."  
  
"Are you sure? Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," he said politely trying to wriggle out from her grip. Pansy moved forward placing a hand on each side of Draco's head. She looked him in the eyes as the front of her shirt fell down.  
  
"Are you sure Draco," she said, her face inches from his. Draco went silent. He didn't know what to do about her. Draco was in between utter disgust and horror.  
  
Pansy moved towards Draco to kiss him. Quickly turning his head, Pansy kissed his cheek what she had expected to be his lips. She made a disgusted sound.  
  
"I told you Pansy, I'm fine," he told her looking back.  
  
"Fine!" she said pouting but not moving from her spot. "So where were you this afternoon?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"In the rain!"  
  
"Yes Pansy, I was outside in the rain rolling in the mud," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Really?" she said giving him an odd look. "Your not muddy."  
  
"I wasn't serious! I was study before it rained!"  
  
"Oh.you're still all wet, how come you didn't change?"  
  
"I just go in," Draco answered growing impatient.  
  
"You should probably change, wouldn't want you to get a chill," she said lifting up Draco's tie.  
  
"Maybe I'll just go outside, it stopped raining, I'll stand in the sun," Draco said sliding out from under her.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"If you must." Draco mumbled.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Harry couldn't stand being inside, the rain had stopped and the sun was shinning brightly. He had quickly changed and told Hermione he'd be outside. Harry made his way down to the front hall, managing to not bump into anyone. He stepped into the entrance hall and was about to make his way across when one of the doors to the great hall opened. Out stopped Ron, Dean Thomas, Neville and some other fellow Gryffindors. Harry turned away too late, Ron had seen him and shouted out to him.  
  
"Harry!" he yelled as him and the others made their way over to Harry. "Blimey Harry did you take another shower?" Ron asked noticing his wet hair.  
  
"No I was outside," Harry said uncomfortably.  
  
"Didn't see you at supper, where were you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh, I had to take care of some stuff, home work that sort of thing," Harry answering a little too quickly.  
  
"In the rain Harry? What for?" Neville asked.  
  
"Research for a project, I'm doing it for making up some of the stuff I missed last year, but I got to go do some more research right now. So I'll see you guys back at the common room," Harry said hastily.  
  
"Alright later Harry," Dean said.  
  
"Bye," each of them chimed together.  
  
Harry watched as they all disappeared around the corner towards the Gryffindor tower. He continued on outside, making his way across the grounds, towards the lake. The sun was beginning to go down making the world seem like it was one big red silhouette.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco pushed the door to the grounds, open. Pansy had hooked her arm round his and was a centimeter behind him in step. Finally, after having his heel stepped on for the third time, Draco stopped the parade across the grounds.  
  
"Is it really necessary for you hold on to me?" he asked as he grinded his teeth together.  
  
"Well of course!" she told him rolling her eyes playfully. "I wouldn't want to loose you Draco."  
  
"Where would I go? We're in the middle of no where!" he yelled at her.  
  
She only looked at him and then started to giggle. "Oh Draco your so funny!" Draco pulled his arm away from Pansy. She stared at him, confused and a little bit hurt.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"YOU! That's what's wrong! Don't you get a hint? I don't like you Pansy, so stop trying!" he said clenching his fists.  
  
Pansy just stood there for a moment, then her eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry. She covered her face with her hands and sobbing she said, "You don't like me?"  
  
Draco sighed, and said calmly, "Stop crying Pansy.I like you.just as a friend." He patted her on the back.  
  
Pansy sniffled a couple of times and whipped her eyes. "Okay," she said her voice all little now. "Draco?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I at least have a hug?"  
  
"Fine Pansy, if that's what it'll take to make you stop crying."  
  
Pansy nodded looking up at him.  
  
"Alright then," Draco said leaning in to give her a hug.  
  
Pansy stepped up onto her toes at the last moment, her lips hitting Draco's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as she did. He quickly tried to her away, she wouldn't let go of his neck. Finally Draco ducked under out of her reach.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!" he yelled at her.  
  
"This," she said grabbing hold of his robes this time and kissing him again.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry went at sat down at the roots of a tree close to the water. There wasn't single ripple on the lake, just a smooth layer of water. The sun had just begun to go down behind the trees when Harry noticed them. Even though they were far away he could still recognize them, Draco and Pansy.  
  
Harry's eye brows creased when he took note that they were awfully close to each other, and didn't seem to be parting anytime soon. He got up and crept over closer. When he was close enough to see he hid behind a tree and watched as the two snogged. "Hmm, right," Harry said after a moment. He stepped out from behind the tree and walked past the two.  
  
By then Draco had pulled away from Pansy and called out to him. "Harry!" he said roughly pushing Pansy into the mud. He reached out and grabbed onto Harry's wrist.  
  
Harry looked at Draco's hand and then moved close to Draco so he was face to face with him. "You know what Draco, Hermione was right, this was a mistake. Your still Draco Malfoy, and I had seemed to have forgotten that!"  
  
He wrenched his arm away and stormed off to the castle.  
  
Pansy got up and whipped her hands onto her robes. "Since when has he cared who you kiss?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself Pansy," Draco said glaring at her. "Cause you know what, no body else will!" 


	4. Tsunami

To all of you that are wondering, I have not died!! Just sort of a.two week writers block .yup.but now it's gone!!! Hurray! Wanna say thanx to all of you who have signed reviews (all 11 beautiful people)! You guys are the best! ^-^  
  
Well as always I don't own Harry Potter (although I can't say much for that mighty sexy Draco!! Roww!!) or any other characters and so on and so on.  
  
Chapter 4: Tsunami  
  
Harry didn't bother going back into the castle, his head was about to over load. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't thinking at all. Harry had stumbled into the Forbidden Forest, only to end up falling face first into a puddle of mud. He rolled over and whipped the mud out of his eyes. His glasses poked him in the back; he pulled them out from underneath himself.  
  
One of the lenses popped. He threw them into the mud and stood up. Harry sat down again onto a rotting log near by. He held his head in his hands, mud smearing into his hair and on his forehead. He felt like a bloody git for believe Malfoy, it was all a big joke. Something new that Malfoy could get a kick from. All a joke.it was.wasn't it? Malfoy was kissing Pansy but why would he have acted the way he did? What about himself? Was he really gay, did he like Draco? If he didn't than what the hell was he doing with Malfoy by that tree!  
  
Before Harry could concoct some answer to the endless questions screaming at him inside his head, he was interrupted by the crack of a twig.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked finally looking up at Draco. Draco's hair had fallen into his face again, and one of his cheeks was redder than the other.  
  
"Now listen here Potter! Don't act like you know what actually happened-"  
  
"What you and Pansy sucking face?"  
  
"You actually think I enjoyed that!"  
  
"Looked to me like you did!" Harry said fiercely.  
  
"Well I didn't! I'd rather snog a horse before I'd actually enjoy kissing that toad!" Draco yelled at Harry.  
  
"Then why were you kissing?" Harry asked the rage still in his voice.  
  
"She came on to me Potter."  
  
Harry paused for a moment and then asked, "Why are you doing this to me Draco?"  
  
"Doing what?" he asked confused by Harry's question.  
  
"Why are you.acting this way?" Harry asked but went on when he saw that Draco was still lost by his questions. "Why'd you kiss me Draco? Why did you get me to ask you to the ball? Why?"  
  
Draco was silent, his eyes dropping to his feet. He looked up again, looking Harry in the eyes. "It's because.I like you Harry."  
  
Harry was lost for words. He didn't know how to respond to Draco's answer.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he got up and stepped towards Draco. Their faces inches apart.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said raising an eye brow at the brunette's actions. He didn't say anything but leaned towards the other boy. Their lips brushing against each other. Harry suddenly pulled back.  
  
"I can't." he told Draco. Harry pushed past him and disappeared out of the forest and up the hill.  
  
Draco sighed as he crouched down to pull Harry's glasses out of the mud.  
  
"He's going to needed these some time."  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy hid behind a tree as a Harry came rushing past. She grinned to herself.  
  
"So that's how it is," she whispered. "Oh this is good. You'll regret turning me down Malfoy, oh you will."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry pushed the doors to the showers open the next evening. He walked over to a shower, his right knee sore from his fall in the Forbidden Forest. He'd tried to avoid Draco all day and had been all but successful. Upon returning to the castle the night before Harry had discovered quite badly that he was missing his glasses. Luckily he had found his way back to the common room and was able to dig up his old pair of glasses. They were a bit blurry but to Harry they would do.  
  
The next morning Harry made his way down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. As he entered, Harry urged himself not to glance over at the Slytherin table. At the last moment before he sat down, his eyes wondered, they met with those warm grey eyes. There was a moment that seemed to Harry to last hours, he was pulled back to earth when Hermione tugged on his robes for him to sit down. "Harry? Are you alright?" she had asked him when he'd finally sat down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't see for the rest of the night, where'd you go?"  
  
"Oh, I uh."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Harry pushed his plate away from himself. "Yeah Hermione," he said getting up.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked interrupting his conversation with Dean.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Harry told them trailing off as he walked away. Harry headed to his first class, potions. Professor Snape was the only one there except for a few Slytherins.  
  
"Early today Potter?" Snape drawled.  
  
Harry only nodded.  
  
"In that case you can start copying out the ingredients on the board." Snape turned back to his desk and stalked away. Harry began to copy down the ingredients as other students began to arrive.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable, I've made special seating arrangements for today's potion," Snape announced when everyone had arrived. "You'll paired in twos. Mr. Weasly and Ms. Parkinson, you two will be paired together. Ms. Granger and Mr. Goyle, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." Snape's voice melted away.  
  
"Fuck," Harry cursed silently. He snapped back to reality when Draco dropped his glasses in front of him. They sat facing up at him, the lens back in its rightful place.  
  
"You forgot them last night," Draco said placing his books down on to the bench.  
  
"Uh.thanks"  
  
"Listen Harry," Draco said in a whisper. "Forget about last night, I didn't say anything."  
  
Harry looked up at him for the first time since breakfast. Draco was serious, the happiness he held so brightly from the day before was gone. He was Malfoy again. That's what Harry wanted wasn't it? For things to be the same way they were before yesterday, back to Draco trying to get a kick out of Harry's mishap. That was it wasn't it, but there was something that Harry felt like never before.  
  
Draco glanced over at Harry. He was staring at him, the little lightning bolt scar barley showing from under Harry's messy mop of brown hair. Draco started to smile but looked away quickly. There was something there; it was in that smile, it was that same thing that was there the day before. Harry didn't exactly know what it was but it was there for a moment.  
  
The two didn't speak for the rest of the class, not even on the quidditch field, when once again their teams had the same spot booked for practice. The two teams only ended up practicing with each other, Gryffindors on one end and Slytherins at the other. Occasionally the players from one another's teams would fly onto the others half of the field but that was all.  
  
Harry didn't bother heading in when everyone else did, instead he kept zigzagging around the field high up in the air. Finally when he'd grown tired of the constant circles he made around the air of the field, he dropped down to the ground and head up to the castle. He had no intention of showering in the change rooms but instead went to the 2nd floor where at the very end of the hall stood a lone wooden door. The very same door Harry had hid behind the morning before.  
  
Cautiously, he had made his way down to it. Pulled it open, and to his relief no one or anything stood inside. He went inside securely closing the door behind him. Quickly he changed out of his clothes, and grabbed a towel from the rack, making sure it was a full sized one this time. He head into the showers and there he stood knee throbbing (now not only from his fall but from quidditch practice too) and the warm water running over his skin. 


	5. Rip Tide

Hurray yet another chapter done! Hurray! Hurray! I'm on a roll guys! Well hope you like it!  
  
Oh and thanx for all those reviews and those who reviewed previous chapters! You guys are great! ^_^  
  
I don't own any Harry Potter (perhaps Draco and Tom Felton maybe) or any other characters and so forth!  
  
Chapter 5: Rip Tide  
  
Draco stared out at dark clouds, he felt like what they looked like. The clouds were quickly advancing upon the castle; it was going to rain soon, perhaps even snow. Snow in late October wasn't unusual up the mountains, but strange that it hadn't snowed early on in the month.  
  
Draco sighed as he gazed out past the cool lake. He shook his head and then mumbled to himself, "I'm such a moron"  
  
"Why would that be Drakey?" came the witty voice of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco slowly and regrettably turned around to face Pansy and her group of followers. "What's it to you?" he said coolly.  
  
"Oh wouldn't want my favorite guy to get all upset because of Harry Potter." Draco's eyes narrowed as he glared at her.  
  
"And why would I be upset because of Potter?"  
  
"Oh my.I was sure you'd remember something like "Potter" running out on you in the forest," she said sarcastically.  
  
Draco clenched his fists in his pockets as he stared at her. Had she been there the day before, listening and watching him and Harry. When he said nothing to her, Pansy went on.  
  
"Well surely you'll remember the next part, I mean after all Potter did pull away from your kiss," she stopped to hear the reactions from the other girls. Some giggled while others where shocked.  
  
"Shut up Pansy!" Draco growled at her.  
  
"Now, now Draco, that's no way to talk to a lady, especially one of such grace and beauty as me."  
  
"Shut up!" Draco yelled at her.  
  
"Draco! I expected more from you," she said mocking him, all the girls were laughing now. There laughter filled the room, ringing in his ears. Finally Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Pansy chin. All of them grew instantly quiet, as Draco glared holes into Pansy.  
  
"Listen to me bitch. You say another word, and I'll send you to the hospital wing as a glue stick."  
  
She only nodded his head in response to his warning. "Good, now get the fuck out of my way."  
* * *  
  
Draco ran through the hall ways of the dungeons not caring who saw him. He ran and ran until he fell onto the cold muddy ground; his palms being slowly sucked into the mud. Draco through his head up to look at the sky, the clouds had covered over. He sat back on his knees, whipping his hands on his robes so he could push back his blonde hair.  
  
"What am I doing this for?" he asked out loud. "Why Potter.? Why.Harry."  
  
He pushed himself up off the ground, his legs weakened as he moved to walk forward. The three hours of Quidditch Practice had over done it. Draco had been pushing himself to the limit, and now it was taking its toll on him. It was worth it, not to pay attention to Harry as he zoomed around at the other end of the pitch. Perhaps that was why he was in so much pain at the moment. Had his extra effort to forget about Harry pushed him to much?  
  
He couldn't stop think about him. Harry was like a disease and he had infected Draco. No matter how much he wanted to forget that he had feelings for him, he couldn't make them go away. Harry had rejected him, and Draco couldn't accept it.  
  
He stumbled down the hill towards the forest, nearly falling over a couple of times. He needed to be alone away from Pansy, away from the castle.away from Harry.  
  
The rain started to come down not slowly like the last time but fast in painful buckets. By the time Draco had entered the forest he was soaked to the bone; his shirt under his robes stuck to him like another layer of skin. He dragged his feet now, occasionally tripping on roots from the trees. He staggered along until his legs collapsed underneath him. Draco landed with a thud, his head hitting a stumping leaving him knocked out cold  
  
* * *  
  
Harry strolled down the hallway as Hermione came rushing towards him.  
  
"Harry!" she called to him from halfway down the hall. She came right up to him and stopped right in front him hands on her knees. "Harry.you and Malfoy.everyone knows."  
  
"That's good for them Hermione." he said frowning at her last statement. "But it's a lie."  
  
She looked up at him quickly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that we're not going together."  
  
"But Harry.what about Malfoy?" she asked concerned.  
  
"There's nothing Hermione," he said moving past her.  
  
She reached out a grabbed his wrist, softly she said to him when he looked at her, "Harry, what happened yesterday?"  
  
He only stared at her un-able to tell her about what had happened that evening, and couldn't even find the words to talk about what happened that morning in potions. Instead he only stared into her worried brown eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she repeated.  
  
"I-" Harry began but stopped when he saw Pansy round about the corner. She glared at him, as she stalked up to him.  
  
With a few inches from his face she spat at him, "It's your fault!"  
  
"What?" Harry said confused.  
  
"It's your fault that Draco doesn't like me anymore!"  
  
"I'm.sorry?" he said not sure what to say to her.  
  
"You and your stupid scar! You have to have everything don't you? Even my Draco! You stole his love for me!"  
  
"Uhh, Pansy.that wasn't-"  
  
"It was you don't deny it!"  
  
Ron turned the corner to the commotion between Pansy and.well mostly Pansy. Harry stood straight as Pansy yelled continuously into his face. Harry frowned as he saw Ron walking towards them. He was beginning to get uncomfortable; he didn't need Ron there too. Pansy yelling at him was enough; he'd loose it if Ron started up too.  
  
"Oy!" Ron hollered as he came up. "What's going on here?"  
  
Pansy looked at him in disgust. "None of your business Weasly," she hissed at him.  
  
"If you're running mouth off at one of my friends, I think it's my business," he shot back at her. She glared at him before turning back to Harry, her glare continuing.  
  
"You can't say that it wasn't you! I heard you two, I even saw you and Draco kissing!"  
  
Ron looked from Pansy to Harry. "You're still with that wanker!" he cried out at Harry. "No Ron I-"  
  
"You are too!" Pansy cut in.  
  
Ron made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Ron!" Hermione piped in.  
  
"No Hermione, don't stick up for me. I'm sick of all of you, what I do is my business not yours!" Harry yelled at all three of them. He pushed past Ron and Pansy and stormed down the hall and around the corner out of sight. 


	6. Clear as Mist

Sigh sorta short chapter.oh well it's all good! Well once again thanx to those of you that have written new reviews and past ones too! You're fantabulous!!  
  
Once more for the record I don't own any of the characters of that fabulous series as we know it. Harry Potter! As for the actors well those on the other hand. hehe!  
  
Chapter 6: Clear as Mist  
  
Harry slowed his pace as he came to the entrance hall. It stood empty as usual. It had been well past supper time and the great hall was most likely almost cleared out. Only a few students would remain to share the gossip of the day to their friends.  
  
Harry walked across the tile floor to the big wooden doors. Slowly he pushed one open and stepped out into the crisp air of the out doors. It had begun to snow; huge snow flakes floated down to great Harry, many landing on top of his messy hair. He wrapped his scarf tight around his neck before moving across the white grounds. Harry only knew one place where he could hide from his friends, from anyone. Deep in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Many times Harry had to retreat to the comfort of the forest. It was a dangerous idea but sticking around the castle proved many times to be much more risky.  
  
Down the hill he traveled; the events of the last ten minutes repeated themselves until those of the past 48 hours raveled into his head. Everything had happened so fast. There was nothing Harry could have done stop was going to happen between him and Draco, but what of his feelings for the blonde. His mind still very much debated over the very moral decision of "his feelings". Harry's thoughts stayed with him through out his journey through the forest that was until they were interrupted.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco lay on his back when he opened his eyes. His clothes felt damp and sticky; with out realizing it he muttered out loud, "Where am I?"  
  
There was some rustling near by his feet and then a voice, the last voice he would expect to hear. "Draco.are you alright?"  
  
It was Harry! Draco's heart leaped into his throat but sank back down again when he remembered the night before.  
  
His cold tone found it's place again when he looked up. Across from him, Harry sat huddled on a stump, the very same stump that Draco had come crashing down upon.  
  
"Yes Potter, just peachy," he said dryly. He started to get up but fell back down again.  
  
"You'd better not, you obviously hit your head pretty hard," Harry said standing to walk over.  
  
"No shit."  
  
Harry sat down at Draco's side, his hands in his pockets. His bright green eyes trailed off into thought. When he looked back they were filled with concern and worry. Harry opened his mouth and shut it again, as if he couldn't make up his mind to speak or not. "Draco.I." he said giving Draco the very same look he had given him early that morning.  
  
"What is it Potter?" Draco hissed at him. Harry winced at the sound of his last name being said by him.  
  
"Nothing.we should probably go to the-"  
  
"It's obviously something Harry," Draco said his tone softer now.  
  
Harry looked into his eyes, that look had come back. It was searching Draco, finding what it was looking for, and then cherishing it. Harry opened his mouth to speak again, this time being able to, "I just wanted to say.I'm sorry."  
  
There was silence, a long promising silence that held there gazes together. Harry moved closer to Draco disturbing the silence; his eyes never leaving the other pair. He leaned close to Draco's face.  
  
"Does this mean." Draco trailed off as he was silence by the sweet touch Harry's lips. He was kissing him, but was it what Harry really wanted.  
  
Draco pulled back; cocking his head to the side he said, "Are you sure?"  
  
Harry nodded, and leaned back in to kiss him again, when he pulled away again.  
  
"Your not going to run out on me again, are you?" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me you git," the brunette said grinning.  
  
"Hey that wasn't a straight answer!"  
  
Harry ignored Draco's comment and pulled on the green and silver tie. The Slytherin leaned into the kiss this time meeting the comfort of the other's lips against his. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, as Harry played his fingers through Draco's messy hair.  
  
He pulled back as Harry accidentally touched the wound on the side of his head. "Ouch." he muttered, squeezing back the pain.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry," he made to continue on but Harry didn't conquer.  
  
"Maybe we should get you to the hospital wing," he said concerned.  
  
"I said I'll be fine. What's a good whack to the noggin going to do?"  
  
"You might have a-"  
  
Draco planted a kiss on Harry's lips to silence him. He parted and looked Harry in the eyes before he said, "Harry, I'm fine, really."  
  
"I'm glad Draco," Harry said leaning forward again. 


	7. The Pink, the poofy and the shiny

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hehehe I feel sneaky! Hehe! Finally done. Been busy and lazy both at the same time so I haven't been doing it. BUT!!! But I say I'm finally done! ^^ yay!!!! PARTAY! Thanx again for the reviews back when I set out the 6 chapter.long time eh?  
  
Well as usual, Harry Potter isn't mine or any of its characters.but have you seen Harry and Draco in the third movie holy crab!! Talk about sexy!  
  
One more thing, I was feeling evil and tired so if your wondering, yes it does end where it does.if you cant guess whats in the box shame on you! No just kidding you'll just have to wait till the next chapter which I hope wont take as long!  
  
Chapter 7: The Pink, the poofy and the shiny.  
  
The next week seemed to zip by; Ron still disguised by Harry's decision refused to talk to him at all, instead when Harry wasn't in ear shot, he'd complain bitterly to Hermione. Hermione slowly blocked out Ron's remarks only nodding and agreeing occasionally. As for the rest of the student body, everyone reacted differently, but it wasn't like this was a new thing. There had been relationships in the past like Harry and Draco's, only thing that worried people was the couple's past to each other. It wasn't what you'd call polite.  
  
When the weekend came there was only 2 days before Halloween; the school had become a blur of black and orange in a matter of hours. On Saturday Harry received a rather large package at breakfast delivered by a big brown barn owl. The owl toppled into a pile of toast when it had dropped the package.  
  
"Do you think it's alive?" Dean Tomas asked from beside Harry.  
  
"Of course it is," Hermione said picking up her spoon. She gently poked it in the back; there was no reaction from it. "Well."  
  
The owl suddenly stirred; got up and swooped off out of the great hall. All eyes turned to Harry and the package wrapped in brown paper. Harry pulled off an envelope from the top of the box. He ripped open the envelope with his finger, and pulled out a small white card. He skimmed through it (for there wasn't much to read) and put it back in the envelope.  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed the box off the table.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he mumbled stumbling back wards. Apparently it wasn't as light as expected.  
  
Harry attempted to turn on his heel, instead ever so gracefully he nearly managed to knock out a few of the on lookers. Quickly apologizing, he moved as fast as he could to get out of the great hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco had just come around the corner when someone came rushing into him. The two bounced back and hit the tile floor with a thud. The person held, or rather had held a large package in their arms, which now lay beside Draco, turned upside down. He looked up to see emerald eyes squinting at him and a little lightning bolt scar plastered in between locks of dark brown hair.  
  
"Harry!" he said leaning forward. "I mean, Potter what are you doing down here!"  
  
Harry smiled. Even with the lack of his eye site, he leaned forward his hand in mid air, moving it inches closer to Draco's face.  
  
"Hey! Watch wear you putting those things!" Draco protested as Harry pushed two fingers onto his nose. He pushed the Slytherin's nose up like a pig's nose. Draco attempted to swat the brunette's fingers away, but failed.  
  
"I don't think you're blind at all! Those glasses must be fake, where are they!" Draco looked down at the floor, the boys fingers still pressed on his nose. He looked around searching for the thick black framed glasses.  
  
Draco finally spotted them not too far behind Harry. He pulled the two fingers gently from his nose, and leaned forward. A gently hand cupped under his chin as his fingers grabbed hold of the glasses. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco on the lips, his tongue finding its way into his mouth. When Harry pulled away a bit Draco smiled and asked "Toast and strawberry jam this morning?"  
  
Harry continued the kiss he had parted from, but it was shortly ended when Draco leaned onto the corner of the brown package. He jolted forward a bit, not to rough though, but it made him turn from Harry's wanting lips to the box.  
  
"So it finally came I see."  
  
"Yeah I read your not and left the great hall immediately. It weighs a ton what on earth is it?" Harry asked his emerald eyes locked on the blonde sitting inches in front of him.  
  
Draco ignored the question, handed Harry his glasses and grabbed the sides of the box. He stood up lifting the package with him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked looking dreadfully confused when he started walking away.  
  
Draco turned and looked at Harry.  
  
"Honestly Harry! You can't just rip this thing open in the middle of the hall way, it may be the weekend but there's still people that come through here. Come on let's go in here," he said turning towards the door of a class room.  
  
Harry looked dumb founded at Draco, before he got up to aid him with opening the door. Inside there was only a teachers desk and a couple of old text books (which other than the loose pages sticking out the sides, were home to at least an inch of dust on the now soft covers of the books).  
  
Draco placed the package onto of the desk and stepped to the side of it, running two fingers through the dust. He lifted them up and looked at them, before turning to Harry and saying, "Sure is clean." Harry smiled at his sarcastic remark. "So what is it?"  
  
"This Harry is a desk."  
  
"Not that, that!" he said pointing to package.  
  
"Well that is a package; its contents are yet to be known. That's why you're suppose to open it, starting with the brown paper on the outside-"  
  
"I'm not retarded Draco!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco teased as he stepped out of arms reach of a hit.  
  
Harry moved over to package and picked at the edges of the paper; he pulled one piece up slowly. Draco placed his hand on top of his, the emerald eyes moving up to meet the warm brown flecks surrounded by the cloudy grey.  
  
"You're going to drive me crazy if you go that slowly," Draco said softly. He stood close behind Harry, his arm reaching around him. He held Harry's hand in his own for a moment, feeling the boy's smooth skin against his finger tips. He brushed his thumb back and forth. He moved the hand back over to the paper and said "Now Harry, you're not going to make much of a princess if you don't know how to open a package."  
  
"A princess!!"  
  
Harry twisted around to face the grinning blonde. Draco cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Come on now, focus Harry. Opening this thing isn't as hard as your making it!" Draco placed his hands on the boy's hips and turned him around again.  
  
Harry didn't bother to try to turn around again, instead he stood there hands on the edge of the paper, while Draco's hands remained on his hips. He lifted it up and tore it across towards the other side of the table. It came off all in one chunk, leaving only a cardboard box underneath. There was two pieces of tape going down the centre of the box, which he pulled off with ease. He grabbed on to the flaps of the box and pulled it open.  
  
Harry's eyes grew large from behind his glasses. 


	8. back to the showers one last time

Chapter 8:  
  
"So Harry what was in that package?" Hermione asked him the next evening.  
  
Harry looked up from his text book quickly as Hermione and Ron stared as they waited for a reply.  
  
"Uhhh...the-the package?" Harry asked his cheeks turning bright red.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Umm..."Harry fiddled with the pages of his book before looking up again. "Um- P-P-" Harry said looking around for something that started with "P". Then he spotted it sandwiched between Ron's text book and his notes. "Porn!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione said eyes wide. Ron lifted his text book up against his chest trying to hide the magazine.  
  
"Who sent you that!" Hermione whispered, as if it were diseased. Ron pulled the magazine out from inside his text book and made a run for it. "Where are you going?" Hermione hissed at him as he got up. Ron quickly turned around the magazine held up with both hands.  
  
"RON!" Hermione gaped at the red head. "You know I hate those despicable things!"  
  
"Hermione! Come on!"  
  
Harry slowly pushed his chair back and slipped out. He grabbed his books and dashed off.  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING!" Hermione shrieked turning back to Harry's empty seat. "NOW, WHERE THE HELL DID HARRY SNEAK OFF TO!"  
  
* * *  
  
Draco crept down the hallway, listening for anything behind him. It seemed ever since he had threatened to turn Pansy into a glue stick she was constantly threatening his life. Not an hour would go with out something horribly un-natural would happen out of no where. It became so bad that at one point Draco stood face to face with live slime ball that was content on swallowing him whole and spitting him out in what would have been an un- clean able goo.  
  
In the comfort of Harry's presence, he had been safe, but there was only so long that he could stay under the brunette's protection. He had other things to do then hang on to Harry poised for tragedy. So Draco had left him and ventured through to the main floors, dodging curses here and there, his luck staying with him the whole time. That was until Draco made his way down the hall way to the boy's showers. He sleeked on down the hall careful with each step.  
  
As he came closer to the door, he heard something squishy, not behind him but above him. Draco stopped and slowly and regrettably looked up. There two gooey eyes stared maliciously down at him.  
  
"Oh shit..." Draco mumbled before a shower of goo came pouring down on him. The monster swayed down in front of him and waited for him to recover from the sudden attack.  
  
He whipped the guck out of his eyes only to come face to face again with the ball of slime. The creature stuck out some sort of tongue and blew raspberries at him before swiftly flying off down the hall way.  
  
Draco silently swore revenge on Pansy, before attempting to continue his journey to the change room.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had taken the liberty of not noticing the puddle of slime that lay on the floor less then 15 feet away from the door to the showers. He stepped into it and his feet came out from underneath him. He ended smacking his ass hard against the slimy pavement and his text books hit him and the floor.  
  
Harry groaned as he sat up in the guck. He took a few seconds to regain his nerves before standing up. He gathered his books and took the detour around the puddle and its trail to the showers. He looked at the slime leading up to the door and on the handle; he held back the pained smile as he stepped towards it and attempted to turn the knob. It came open easily.  
  
The Gryffindor looked around the door into the change room there was no monster to be seen; only slimily robes and clothes that were underneath them. To the side lay a green and silver tie, it was a Slytherin and Harry had an idea which one it was.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco turned the shower off, the water coming to an abrupt stop. He turned round to his towel, to find there was no towel. He stared at the empty bench in front of him, wondering if he was loosing his mind or whether he really didn't bring one in with him. Perhaps the goo did get to him. He stepped closer to the bench and reached down, his hand gently pressed against the wet wood. He pulled away slowly.  
  
"I could have sworn..."he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Towel?" a voice asked.  
  
Draco's head whipped towards the door. There stood Harry in nothing but a white bath towel wrapped around his smooth hips. He held a towel-Draco's towel- in his hand; his emerald eyes lingering over Draco's naked frame.  
  
He blushed under the brunettes stare; stepping forward he reached for the towel but Harry pulled it out of reach. Draco stumbled forward; he stepped into a small bit of the goo that was left from his travel into the shower. He gaped at his foot being sucked into the guck.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" he said lifting it out slowly.  
  
"You were too slow," Harry replied a cocky grin on his face. Draco swung an arm at Harry, missing his face and grabbing onto the towel before loosing his balance. The two went crashing to a heap onto the tile floor below, Harry on top and Draco pinned below. The two just lay on the floor, eyes locked.  
  
"Now look what you've done," Draco cooed, from under the Gryffindor. 


	9. Draco and the flight of the magazine

Okay here it is the long over due (unfashionably over due I might add) chapter of towel dried...don't kill me yet for after this chapter come the next one, which will come right away I promise. You have my word that within a week or so the next one will be up!

Mua hahah hope you guys enjoy this one! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! love to hear you guys think of the crap im writing on here!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly once again I still don't own any thing from Harry Potter, except for my crazy ideas...

Chapter 9: Draco and the flight of the magazine

"You seem confident today, Harry."

"Oh, I try," he said leaning down to graze the smooth skin of Draco's neck. The touch of Harry's lips to Draco's skin sent shivers thro-ugh his spine.

"Would you like your towel Draco?"

"That would be nice," he said with a smirk.

"Mm too bad," Harry moved over the boy's chest.

"Too bad?" he repeated, blinking up at the ceiling. "Is that a challenge Harry?"

"Perhaps," Harry whispered as, he kissed the Slytherin's hard nipple. Draco quivered under the kiss, but he wasn't about to give in. He lifted his arm up to the other boy's waist where the white towel was wrapped around his sleek hips. Taking hold of it Draco quickly kicked his right leg up and pushed Harry over onto his back, before he could resist.

Draco sat on top of Harry as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Thought you were clever, didn't you?" he asked grinning at his triumph.

"Oh but never as clever or sly as you, Mr. Malfoy," he answered in a mocking tone.

"Potter! Why, you've said something intelligent!" Draco shot back, and at this Harry threw a punch towards him. In his attempt to hit the smirking blonde he failed, as the Slytherin grabbed onto his wrist and pinned it above the brunet's head. "Now, now Harry," Draco whispered into his ear. "That's no way to finish what you've started."

Harry gawked up at the ceiling as the blonde kissed behind his ear gently, moving down to the boys chest before lifting himself up to look down at Harry. A slim finger caressed his skin; it ran down the middle of his chest stopping to be replaced only by a pair of warm lips that traveled back up towards the nape of Harry's neck. Harry held his breath as Draco hesitated for a moment on a spot near the bottom of Harry's chin.

And then Harry realized the reason why Draco had stopped, because in this moment of silence the ever so clear sound of shuffling could be heard. Before the shuffles was the oblivious sound of the door to the locker rooms clicking shut. The shuffles which both Harry and Draco were now aware of were moving around the tile floor in the other room; they stopped for a few moments before they headed towards the shower door.

"Damn it," Draco hissed. "Well Potter, another time I suppose," he pushed himself up and grabbing the other towel swung it around his neck.

"Hey!"

Draco looked back at Harry who was now propped up on his elbows.

"Can I help you?" he asked innocently, one eye brow higher than the other.

"Towel?"

"Oh this?" Harry nodded. "I've got to dry my hair somehow," he said a cocky grin on his face. Harry shook his head as the blonde pushed the shower door open. Ron stood on the other side waiting for Draco to pass.

"Eavesdropping Weasly?" Draco shot at Ron who was trying to glare holes into Draco.

"I don't eavesdrop, Malfoy," Ron snapped back at Draco.

"So what were you doing then?" the blonde's eyes spotting the thin corners of its pages sneaking out from their so concealed spot under the towel in Ron's hands. Draco quickly snatched the magazine from Ron swinging around quickly to get out of the Gryffindor's reach.

"Hm? What's this Weasly! Porn!" he said ducking a punch from the red head. "I didn't know you could afford porn!"

Ron growled in frustration as Draco stepped out of the way of his attack. "Give it here Malfoy!"

"I don't think so Weasly, after all wouldn't want your little girl friend to catch you with it again, now would you?"

"And what exactly are you going to do with it? You don't like girls!" Ron hissed.

"Sell it of course. I may not like girls," he stated looking past Ron to Harry who still lay on the floor. "But I can still profit from your misfortune," he looked back at Ron, who made a final attempt to get the magazine back from its capturer. Ron made a disgusted sound and pushed past him glaring over his shoulder, the towel still in his hands. Draco smirked and exited looking victorious.

"Ron?" Harry said still perched on his elbows. He turned around wide eyed to the naked Harry lying on the floor. Ron's left cheek was redder than his right, and his ears starting to match.

"How'd it go with Hermione?" Harry asked smiling at the red cheek. Ron threw the towel in his arms at Harry. His expression of disgust speaking for any words he would've said.

* * *

Draco walked towards the entrance hall wrapped in a bath robe, his clothing balled up in a towel under his arm. He stopped before descending down the stairs to the entrance hall. Draco held the banister as he cringed at the sight of the group of girls near the landing, among them Pansy Parkinson.

Draco slipped behind a suit of armor near by while he debated whether or not his situation with Pansy could get any worse. "You'd think she'd let up a little," he mumbled to himself rolling his eyes.

Stepping out from behind the statue Draco moved towards the stairs. He shifted the ball under his arm and made to go down the stairs when Ron's magazine slipped out from under his arm and went flying threw the air towards the group bellow.

His free hand went after the magazine, grabbing nothing but air. Loosing his foot on the stair, Draco went flying down the flight of stairs directly towards the girls. His head hit the magazine in mid air sending it higher, flying in the direction of Pansy's head.

Her head turned just in time as the magazine hit her smack dab in the face. She let out a cry but it was soon cut short as Draco came flying down after it. Draco's clothing and towel went soaring from his arm into the faces of the girls. Pansy hit two of the girls on her way down to the floor, taking them with her.

When the commotion had ceased, Draco sat half on Pansy, half on the floor, and his hand pressing into the magazine which still remained on the girl's face. Those who still stood, glared at the back of the blondes head as they pealed his sticky clothing off of themselves.

Pansy groaned and said something from under the magazine.

"Who is that?" Draco could hear them start to whisper.

"Probably a Gryffindor," one of them hissed in disgust. Draco shifted his weight uncomfortable with his current situation.

"Nope, it's a Slytherin. See here's his tie."

"Slytherin?" a couple of them said together.

"Not just any Slytherin! That's Draco!" one perked up.

"Draco!" more of them responding this time, including Pansy from under the magazine.

"And he's in a bath robe!"

The girls squealed and Draco took immediate action before they could grab him, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. Three hands attached themselves to the white cotton robe, pulling it free from his sleek frame. He scurried away from them but felt a firm grip around his ankle pull him down and before he hit the floor he knew that the hand belonged to Pansy Parkinson.


	10. Big Bang Baby

Okay no one believe what I say for dates anymore...uh yah, well at least it wasn't as bad as the last one!

All I have to say for this chapter is, poor Draco.

Disclaimer: Wee fun! None of Harry Potter belongs to me, (it's sad but true), although if they ever do decide to auction off Draco I'll be the first one there!

Yup so the only thing that does belong to me is my crazy ideas.

Thanks for all the reviews really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 10: Big Bang Baby 

"I don't know what you see in him," Ron said his back to the brunette. He turned the knob for the showers to the right and pulled it out; the cool water running through his red hair and down his freckled face.

"So I take it, that it didn't go well with Hermione," Harry said irritated. Harry had wrapped the towel around his waist and stood two showers down from Ron. Hands on his hips and brows creased in annoyance of Ron's choice of topic, Harry stared up at the shower head above him.

"And I take it that you don't have the fondest idea what it is that you actually see in him," Ron snapped back.

"Well you know Ron; as a matter of fact, he's just got this great ass," Harry said smirking as Ron stuck his head out of the water; his eyes flew open as Harry finished. Ron considered this aspect for a moment before quickly shaking his head, eyes wide.

"Harry!"

Harry snickered to himself, as Ron gawked at him. Taking hold of the corner of the towel, Harry slowly pulled it off; his eyes glancing towards the red head. Ron's head quickly snapped back towards the wall, finishing with the towel he threw it onto the bench behind him.

Harry repeated the same process as Ron. He stood there under the shower for a few minutes; letting the water flow over his body, until he noticed that Ron had been talking to him. He stuck his head out to hear the aggravated carrot top.

"What were you saying?" he said squinting at the blur that was Ron.

"I was saying," Ron slammed his palm into the shower knob, the water stopping abruptly. "Your fucking nut wit for letting Malfoy do this to you!"

Harry stepped out of the water his brows creased in the centre as he stared at the other boy in front of him. Ron's ears were as red as his hair; his mouth set in a strait line as he stared furiously at Harry.

"Draco isn't doing anything." Harry said stepping towards the red head.

"Oh, so you don't think that this another one of his shams?" he snapped back standing his ground.

"No I don't."

Harry turned off the water to his shower and grabbed his towel off the bench. He quickly dried himself off, his back to Ron.

"You don't know-"

"I don't know what! What type of person he is?" Harry swung around to face him, his hands tying the towel to his waist. "He's not the same person he used to be. People change."

Harry moved past Ron to the door, pushing it open he paused. He shook his head before walking through the door way, leaving Ron standing mouth hanging open.

* * *

Draco groaned as he curled in a ball of pain. The hand that was on his ankle was gone. Instead its owner stood towering over the poor wreck that was Draco Malfoy, which lay on the floor, naked to the peering eyes around him.

Draco felt violated.

"And what is this suppose to be?" he could hear Pansy ask and then, oh no, the pages of a magazine being flipped open. There was a little gasp from the female above him. "It's a porn magazine, with females!"

There was an awkward silence as he felt the girl stare in glee down at him. "Oh Drakey! You're not gay after all!"

"You know Pansy he could be bi," one of the girls pointed out.

"Shut up your ruining the moment!" Pansy hissed at her. Draco knew what was to come after this statement. Pansy dove towards him, and he scramble to make it onto his feet. She hit the floor with a thud as he managed to keep his balance while quickly covering himself.

Draco stared down at her as she sat up on her feet; glaring up at him, the magazine crumpling under her grip. "No fun," she grumbled at him.

"You're sick," he uttered under his breath. "That," he said pointing down at the roll of paper in her hands. "Isn't mine."

Pansy's mouth dropped open. "What?" she said opening as if it would reassure her. "It has to be!"

"Well it isn't. It's Weasly's."

"Ron Weasly?"

"Who else."

Pansy let go of the magazine in a second. "Eww!" She pushed it away from herself with one finger. Draco crouched down slowly and grabbed it away from her, covering himself with it. Pansy scowled at him.

"Can I have my bathrobe at least?" he asked the others rather than her. There came no response from the group of girls, instead they only looked past him their mouths open.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" came the cold drawl of a deep voice.

Draco's face turned pale at the question. His legs seemed to be frozen in the spot that he stood. Pansy smirked up at him from down on the floor. Turning around slowly, Draco stood under the cold glare of Professor Snape.

"Uh...sir..." was the only response that he could manage; his cheeks and ears turning bight red, as he stood with his back to the girls. He could hear them whispering behind him, a couple of them complimenting his great ass.

"He really does have a nice ass," he heard one of them say.

"Professor, I can explain," he stated Harry's famous introduction to an excuse; he then suddenly noticed Snape's cheeks were slightly pink as he glowered down at him.

"Oh god," he thought to himself. "Why can't these people just leave me alone?"

"Mr. Malfoy, just tripped down the stairs on his way back from the showers. That's all that happened, Professor." Pansy stood up, moving dangerously close behind him. "Isn't that right Drakey?"

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Be much more careful next time, wouldn't want to loose such a good student from a clumsy mistake."

Snape slid past him and the group, Draco could feel his eyes watching him before he turned away to exit the area.

Draco could gag at any given moment, but something stopped him; it was the sound of two voices arguing back and forth, growing quickly louder, until they stopped at the top of the stairs. With his back to the stairs Draco let out a long sigh, before turning to face Harry and Ron.


	11. Boy Wonder to the Rescue!

Hmm okay folks this is the second last chapter! One more to go, which will for sure be up on the 25th, oh you may not believe me but it will!

Yup any how thanks again for all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Sadly there was no auction for Draco, (well not yet anyhow), and like always Harry Potter and none of the characters nor its ideas are mine, except for this sick twisted excuse for a plot line I made up...yup well here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Boy Wonder to the rescue!

Pansy stood by his side as he stared back at them, her eyes thin little slits as she stared angrily up at them. Harry and Ron stared back down at them; Ron's face was twisting in utter disgust, all the while Harry snickered from behind his hand.

Harry moved forward to the group at the landing, Ron suddenly realizing that the raven haired boy was taking action. "Hey hold on a minute Harry," he said trying to grab on to the boy's shoulder.

He glanced back over his shoulder, one eyebrow arched up, "What is it now?"

"Uh...it's just that...you...him..."

Harry shook his head, sighing deeply before going back to argument that once was. "Just get over it Ron. Hermione's accepted it, why can't you?"

The red head stood mouth open, as he turned away to the blonde at the bottom of the stairs. Draco looked away from the sparkling emerald eyes moving closer to where he stood, butt naked and red faced. He turned his around to look behind him to the girls; some of them taking after Pansy glaring up at the advancing Gryffindor.

"Ahem," he began, to one of the girl holding onto his bathrobe like it was going to fly away. They all looked over including Pansy. "Hand it over," he said making motion to the robe. The girl realized he was talking to her; she looked around at the others trying to avoid Pansy's menacing glower. Finally she looked back at Draco, seeing that he was ready to attack her; she held it out to him. But before he could take, a hand wrapped around his waist, smooth skin brushing against his bare back. Another arm reached out past his and grabbed the robe.

"What's wrong Draco? I think the magazine suits you," Harry's low voice whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Perhaps to you," he mumbled as Harry stretched the bath robe out in front of him with both hands on each side of him. He turned round to face the smirking boy holding him captive. He let go of the magazine; it hit the floor in front of them. Draco stretched his arms into the holes of the sleeves, sliding his them in with ease.

Harry stood before him, hands still holding onto the cotton material. He wore nothing but one of the matching towels wrapped around his waist; his dark hair was still damp but as wild as ever.

He was about to melt into the boys arms when Pansy's wretched voice broke the silence. "So what are you doing here Potter?" she managed to say through her teeth.

"Uh, well I was rescuing Draco here."

"And why would he need rescuing?"

"Yah Harry?" Ron suddenly appeared at Pansy's side, staring daggers at Draco. At some point standing at the top of the stairs Ron decided that he could not accept the couple's relationship and that what his friend was doing was still wrong. And so there he was standing arms crossed, and at the side of the one other person who actually agreed with him.

Pansy glanced in his direction before continuing to interrogate Harry, but the boy-who-lived interrupted her. He let go of the robe as Draco tied it together, and stepped in front of him facing Pansy, brows creasing.

"Well seeing as how when ever you're around him, you somehow try to molest him; I thought this would be a bloody good time to save him."

"You're a little late," Draco whispered from behind him.

"Shhh" he said looking over his shoulder.

"Honestly Potter, I think your jealous. Drakey actually likes me, not you."

"ARE YOU DAFT!?" Draco stepped out from behind Harry, lunging towards her neck. Harry grabbed onto the collar of the bathrobe pulling the blonde back from ripping off Pansy's face. "Let me go Harry!" he tried to hit the boy's arm that held him back, but was unsuccessful and stopped.

"See Harry," Ron spoke up pointing an accusing finger at Draco. "He's violent."

"Oh and you wouldn't be if someone was trying to sexually harass you?" Draco hissed at him.

"I wasn't talking to you Malfoy."

"Oh so were back to this topic eh Ron?"

"I never left this topic it was you who walked away! It isn't right! You two being together, your not suppose to be."

"Weasly's actually making sense for once," Pansy said agreeing with him. "Draco was supposed to be with me Potter, not you."

"I can be with who ever the hell I want to be with!" Draco stated standing up for himself.

"Your enemies!" Ron piped in picking up from where he left off.

"Bugger off!"

"People change!"

"Yah except for you Potter, you've just gotten worse!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

As the argument raged on, more and more students stopped to watch the four attack each other with insults. Draco was the first to notice the large crowd, then elbowing Harry in the side he too stopped, soon followed by Ron and Pansy.

"Can we help you?" Pansy snapped at them.

The new addition to there crowd drifted off to there original directions, in fear that the girl would somehow try to attack them all at once. Draco stepped towards the remaining girls that still held onto his belongings, he slowly gathered them, some of the girls not wanting to give up the treasured articles of Draco Malfoy.

Once all was returned to him, he turned around to the three and looked into those emerald eyes burning brightly with anger. "Come on Harry," he motioned for them to leave. "I've had enough of this."

Harry nodded, starting to follow the blonde, but grabbed onto his wrist and pulling him back into his embrace.

"Wait Draco," he whispered. Leaning close to the others lips, he gently pressed them against the blonde's. Draco pressing up against Harry's mouth as the kiss became more passionate. He let the others tongue slip inside his mouth, it exploring all that it could before battling with his own.

Harry pulled away slowly, gazing down into Draco's warm gray eyes; the little brown flecks twinkling up at him. "Come on, let's go," he purred into the blondes ear.

The Slytherin wrapped his hand around the Gryffindor's waist as the walked away, leaving everyone gaping at the scene that had just occurred.

"Disgusting," Pansy and Ron said together, once the couple was out of sight. They both looked at each other, glaring slightly, before going their separate ways.

* * *

Once Harry was back at his dorm, he found that he was alone, for everyone was at supper in the Great Hall. Finding this the perfect time to inspect the package he had received from Draco days earlier, he pulled it out from underneath his bed. 

Harry's cheeks turned rosy at the thought of its contents. Standing up with the box in his hands, he walked into the bathroom, and closed the door, not wanting anyone to find him with it.

He placed the cardboard box on the counter, and pulled the flaps open. There on top of pink material was the note that once lay onto of the box. He picked it up and flipped it open.

_"Quickly Potter! A troll is in the dungeons!_

_P.S. This is the part where you get up and leave."_

Harry smirked to himself as he closed it and put it beside the box. Looking inside he, reached in and pulled out the shiny piece of metal, which was carefully shaped into a tiara.

"I had hoped he wasn't serious," he said to himself putting it down on top of the note. The next thing that he pulled out he pulled out slowly, holding onto its soft material. The pink dress unfolded dropping down to mere inches from the ground. Tiny dark pink flowers winked back at Harry, as he stared, still shocked at the sight of the gown.

Harry was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard a voice from outside the bathroom door, but it was too late for him to stuff the dress back inside the box. The door swung open and so Harry swung around holding the pink dress up as Ron stared at him, a little bit surprised.

* * *

There it is folks, the secret contents of the package that Harry got from Draco! Thanx Gab for reminding me about it! 


	12. A lovely evening stroll

Okay so this is not the last chapter but its pretty close to it. I decided to do the last part as a separate chapter. p so here's the 12th chapter its sweet but not too sweet. Thanks again to those that have reviewed, much appreciated. Oy, next chapter should be in a few days or so. And for the record I made it almost on time! Its only the next morning shhh. Blah blah blah more excuses blah blah… any how here it is…

Disclaimer: Draco and Harry and Harry Potter story/characters/ideas and what not do not belong to me. Wow that was just normal…

* * *

Chapter 12: A lovely evening stroll 

To Ron, Harry and Draco's relationship was just a horrible dream that never seemed to end. But Ron had never dared to think that Harry would be there, on Hallows Eve, in the boys' bathroom of their dorm, holding a pink poofy dress. That horrible dream had suddenly become a nightmare.

There were no words that could possible be said to fill that empty gap in between him and Harry. He stared in cold horror, mouth agape and his head spinning from his sudden wave of nausea, which was very much the same case for Harry, the only difference being that unlike Ron his cheeks had turned a scarlet red.

If it weren't for the sudden sound of voices entering into the dormitory, Ron and Harry might have been left there, one inside the bathroom and the other at its entrance, for the rest of eternity. Ron, quickly coming to his senses slammed the door shut, and swung around to great the curious expressions of his house mates.

"You alright there Ron?" Dean Thomas asked looking over at the red head pinned against the bathroom door.

"…sp…spider…" he managed to sputter out.

"Oh I'll get it then," Seamus said making his way towards Ron.

"NO!" Ron cried. The two other Gryffindor's stared at him for a moment before giving each other side glances.

"Ron…it's just a spider, it's not like its going to eat yo-" Seamus stopped in mid sentence.

The boy standing at the door gave some what of a shutter at the thought of past experiences. "Oh…uh…no…Harry's got it."

Meanwhile, Harry stuffed the dress back into the box along with the tiara and note. He could hear Ron's muffled voice through the door, and a few other voices. Although the sounds weren't clear enough.

Was Ron telling them about what had just happened? Did they know?

"Hey Harry," Ron said opening the door a crack. He pushed it a bit more open, "Is the…is the spider dead yet?"

Harry let out a sigh, not a word had left the red heads mouth. "Yah Ron, the spider's dead."

He quickly closed the flaps of the box and lifted it off the counter. Ron pushed the door open all the way to look inside; Dean and Seamus looking over his shoulders.

"Thank God!" Ron said in an attempt to sound relieved.

"It's alright Weasly, not all of them are out to get you," Dean said patting him on the shoulder. Harry moved towards the door way, the box laying in his arms, and being duly noted by the three onlookers. Dean and Seamus both were looking confused and curious at its sudden appearance, and Ron, who was turning a bit pinker than usual.

"Oy, Harry what's in the box?" one of them piped up.

"The box?"

"That's what I said."

"Uh, it's a surprise," he gave a nervous glance at Ron.

"A surprise? For what?" Dean questioned.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh! So is it your costume then? It is isn't it?! Come on Harry show us!" Seamus encouraged.

"Yah come on Harry!" Dean twittered in, agreement with Seamus.

"Uh, sorry guys like I said, it's a surprise," he answered trying to get by them. After a few moments of struggling, Harry pushed past the three, fighting them back from pulling the box open. He dropped it on the floor near his four poster bed and pushed it underneath.

Ron shrugged at him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. There was a slight pause before Ron came rushing out, screaming, "Ahh! SPIDER!!"

* * *

That night Harry lay flat on his back staring at the top of his bed, the curtains drawn closed on both sides. He had suddenly acquired a horrible feeling of apprehension in his gut, and felt it was impossible to fall asleep. Half of his mind was revolved around what it was he was doing going to the ball dressed as a princess with Draco Malfoy, and the other half was quite content on dreaming up horrible ideas of the coming evening.

The thought of what would be hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at him and Draco made his stomach want to jump into his throat. Instead of it doing so, he simply turned over onto his side, and tried to fall asleep. Thirty seconds later, his eyes once again opened. It was no use he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep with all the thoughts of horrible possibilities running through his brain.

He needed to do something to stop them, or at least make them settle down a bit. Harry got out of bed pushing the curtains aside, he moved towards his trunk. Opening it searched inside until he found what he was looking for, his invisibility cloak. Harry got up and went down into the common room. He slipped the cloak on before pushing the portrait door open and sliding outside.

* * *

Draco had been wandering up each floor, moving further and further away from the Slytherin dorm. His roaming finally leading him to the empty hall with the a single door, that lead to the showers. He stared at it for a moment before turning on his heel to return to his dorm, when something grabbed onto his pajama shirt.

Draco swung around startled by the sudden touch, but stared only at nothing. He turned back to the way he came to see Harry standing smiling his invisibility cloak hanging from his arms.

The blonde Slytherin bolted back in utter shock, "Aggh!"

Harry smirked as he calmed himself. He looked shocked, angry and happily pleased to see him, all at the same time. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" he hissed at him.

"Well you see, I can't sleep. So I came out to wander, and well I saw you."

"You didn't have to try to give me a heart attack!" the boy said holding his hand to his chest. Harry just smiled at him. "You and that bloody cloak, I swear."

Draco moved towards the raven haired boy, his eyes looking him over. They stopped as he spotted the slippers the resembled what seemed to be, beavers.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What are those?" he asked pointing to Harry's odd foot wear.

"Oh these, they're my slippers."

"Yes, yes. I can see that, but what are they supposed to be? And where did you get them?" his eyes never left them.

"Beavers. Hermione gave them to me."

"Oh, that explains everything," he said finally looking up into the emerald eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what's that-" Harry was interrupted by the sudden presence of Draco's lips on top of his own. He leaned towards the Slytherin wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. Draco ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth in response, letting the tongue venture further.

"Ahem," the sound of an unwelcome voice breaking their moment. The two boys pulled apart to see Professor Snape standing at the end of the hallway arms crossed and a stern look upon his face.

"Every time," Draco muttered under his breath. "Hello Professor," he said gently removing Harry's arms from around his neck. He let one fall to the boys side while Draco took his other hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Draco stepped in front of Harry.

"You two are not supposed to be wandering around after dark."

"Yes sir."

"Both of you head back to your dormitories right away before I decide to give you detention, especially you Mr. Malfoy for your lack of taste," Snape glared past Draco to where Harry stood. His swiftly turned around and walked off, his robes billowing out behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked repeating the last thing Harry had a chance to say. "I think I have wonderful taste, ugh, I am deeply insulted."

"Oh shush!" Harry said moving in front of the blonde again. He leaned close to finish what had been interrupted when a slim finger was place on top of his lips.

"We should probably go before-eh stop that you," he cried out as Harry slipped his mouth around the boys finger and gently sucked on it. The Gryffindor ran his tongue over it as he pulled away.

"Hm? You were saying something?"

"I've gotta get out here before I knock you down and shag you senseless."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

There came no response from the blonde, he instead moved past Harry blushing.

"Hey come back here!"

"No comment," he said trying to increase his pace.

"Well, how bout a kiss good night then?"

Draco stopped, and turned round so suddenly Harry nearly bumped into him. He lifted a hand up to the boys chin, cupping it in his hand, he leaned in a gave him a short but sweet kiss gently on the lips.

"Good night Harry," Draco cooed slowly pulling away.

"Good night Draco."


	13. The Ball

Lions tigers and bears oh my! Look at that! It's the last chapter! Hurray! Can you believe it? I certainly can't, sorry about the incredibly (x2000) long wait for the final chapter but it had to be perfect!

Yah this chapter has a bit more explicit content, yee be warned yarr…don't mind me. Anyways yup ball and all is in here somewhere…have fun.

Oh bows graciously to those who reviewed thank you!

Disclaimer: STILL Harry Potter and gang do not belong to me, only thing that does is my crazy ideas as usual…sadly…

Chapter 13: 

Draco silently cursed to himself as he moved away from the sulking form of Harry Potter at the other end of the hallway.

"Don't look back, don't look back, don't-ah fuck," he glanced over his shoulder at the raven haired boy who stood holding his invisibility cloak in his hand, it draping down to the floor bellow. His white t-shirt tight against his smooth muscles and his head ever so tilted in disappointment. Harry's hair stood in every direction more wild than usual; as he bit his lip his green eye's met Draco's.

A groan escaped Draco's throat as he stared drooling at Harry, which only received a smirk to the blonde's reaction.

"I can't," Draco mumbled to himself, but his groin greatly disagreed with him. "Snape's going to kill me," he said turning on his heel and moving back towards Harry.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," he said taking the Gryffindor's head in his hands and immediately linking his lips to Harry's. Draco pushed him against the wall their lips joined while he fiddled with the boy's belt.

Harry pulled back a bit to question Draco, "What if Snape comes back again?"

"Damn it," he replied his hands still wrapped around the belt. "Come on," he said letting go and taking the boy's hand instead, leading him in the direction Snape had left.

Harry followed willingly as he was anxiously pulled around a corner to their right. The pair moved quickly down the empty corridor and up into a tower. The silver moon light flickered by as they moved past each passing window. Harry stared out at the moon lit grounds of Hogwarts, getting lost in their dark shadows, when suddenly Draco stopped and Harry was shoved up against the wall.

When he looked back at Draco, he was already on his knees pulling at his pants again.

"Fucking hell!" he cursed after having no success at removing the boy's pants from his waist. The Gryffindor grinned down at the blonde, taking his belt in his hands and easily pulling it loose.

"Oh sure, make it look easy," the blonde said glaring at the belt in the boy's hands.

"It's just a belt it's not that hard-" Harry stopped mid sentence as a hand quickly pulled down the zipper and reached into his pants; Draco's thin fingers wrapped around his now very hard erection.

"Oh," the blonde said in seductive tone, looking up at the brunette with a grin, "it's very hard Harry." The boy up against the wall felt as though his knees would buckle at that very moment; he found it difficult to breathe as Draco slowly moved his hand up his length.

Draco slowly moved up off of the ground, his free hand lifting the boy's shirt so his mouth could have full access to the smooth skin underneath, all the while his hand still steadily stroking him. Harry let out a groan as Draco stood, his mouth leaving the tanned flesh, and his leg pressed in between Harry's; he could feel Draco hard against his leg.

Draco shifted so he rubbed against the inside of the boy's thigh, making a gasp escape his lips. The blonde began to gently kiss the side of the Harry's neck, trailing up to his jaw and then to his soft lips. Harry moved his hips forward in the hand wrapped around him, getting just the reaction that he wanted from Draco. He grabbed onto the hem of the blonde's shirt, slowly moving his hand around to the boy's back for leverage as he continued to rock his hips forward into Draco's hand and against the bulge in his pants.

Their lips locked in a needy kiss, parting every so often for the occasional gasp and groan. Harry was shortly sent over the edge, Draco soon following.

The Slytherin gently leaned his forehead against Harry's, his heart racing, as they stood there still pressed against each other on the wall.

"Brilliant," was all Harry said.

* * *

Harry pulled on the robes of the female in front of him. Hermione's brown hair bobbed as she quickly turned around to see a blushing Harry. She arched an eyebrow at him crouched near her four poster bed. "Harry, what are you doing in here…and how did you get in here?"

"I…uh, needed to ask you for some…uh…help, with something…" Harry muttered not looking at her.

"With what?" she asked, having somehow heard every word the boy had managed to sputter out.

"My Halloween costume," he looked up at her, biting his lip.

"Why would you need my help with that?"

"Itsadress."

"A what?"

"Itsaprincesscostume!"

Hermione sat and stared at the boy crouched down beside her, as her mind picked and pieced together exactly what Harry had managed to say in less than a second.

"You didn't really get porn from someone did you!" she hissed at him. Harry's eyes widened. He slowly nodded, fearing that the girl would start shrieking at him. "Draco sent you that package, didn't he?" she was reading him like a book. She had turned away to stare at the ceiling still pondering, what exactly was going on. "So where did Ron get that porno magazine?"

"Hermione!" Harry hissed at her. "I need your help, please."

"So what did you need help with your costume for?"

"Uh, I…" Harry wasn't exactly sure if he could explain his situation to her. He waved a hand for her to come closer, so he could whisper into her ear.

"YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU BOOBS!" she shouted at him pulling away. He nodded embarrassed.

"Please Hermione, I really need your help with this," Harry stared up at her, his face completely serious. She returned it with a pout, but it wasn't long before her expression softened.

"Oh, alright, I'll help you."

* * *

"I can't believe you!"

She was still trying, he couldn't believe her. Pansy, for once was actually stalking Draco up and down the hallways of Hogwarts, and it seemed for once, she was just trying to talk him out of being with Harry.

Draco stopped abruptly and turned to face her, she had been following so closely that she bumped into him. She immediately took a step back seeing the irritation in his expression. "And what exactly is it that you don't believe! That you had to follow me all the way up here, just so you could tell me."

Pansy looked around at her surroundings, her dark hair bobbing with every turn. "What are we doing here?"

"Guess," he said, turning to the portrait of the fat lady.

"May I help you," the portrait drawled, obviously not pleased with the two Slytherin's sudden appearance.

"Yes, I need to speak to Harry," he replied, his aggravation still at the surface.

"Humph, very well." She disappeared from her portrait and out of sight.

"She's probably not going to come back," Pansy snarled.

"Pipe down, Parkinson."

The portrait opened after a moment, Harry's head peering out the side, along with Hermione's. Harry blushed remembering the night before, clearing his throat before he spoke, he cast his eyes at Pansy and then back to the blonde mere feet away.

"Hi there."

Draco's brows creased and he raised an arm and pulled the boy out of the entrance to his common room. Harry stumbled a bit before standing properly in front of Draco. He had nothing on but a white bathrobe, and his hair was somehow parted to the side so his bangs covered right over his scar.

His appearance, made the Slytherin grin. Draco couldn't resist.

He slowly leaned in and gently placed a kiss on the boy's soft lips. Harry was blushing furiously now.

"Here," the blonde took the Gryffindor's hand, and placed a sparkling silver mask in it. "Something I forgot. There would be no point in going to a masquerade ball, without a mask."

There was another kiss, but this one was short and sweet before Draco turned and left, Pansy trailing behind him. Harry just stood and stared at the shinny mask in his hand.

Hermione nudged him in the shoulder, breaking the trance that he had seemed to have slipped into. "Come on Harry, you want my help we've got to hurry, you're not the only one who's got to get ready tonight," she said pulling the portrait door open again and slipped inside before he was able to respond.

* * *

Draco's nerves felt nothing but raw and agitated from Pansy constant presence, by the time he had returned to the Slytherin common room. When he finally made his way down into the boy's dormitory, he felt his head might explode. She stood hands on her hips in front of the door, her brows creased, and her brown bob of hair bouncing when she cocked her head to the side. She was oblivious to the state of some of the boys around her, including Blaise Zabini who came and stood stark naked behind her, towering over her little frame. He grinned at Draco, confident in whatever it was that he was about to do. Pansy at last finished her sentence, in which she clearly reinstated her evidence on why he was not to go to the ball with Harry Potter.

Draco raised an eyebrow in question to what exactly he was about to do, and before he could put his thoughts into words, Pansy had noticed his attention had been distracted. She started to say, "What are you loo-," as she turned all the while, until she turned right into the broad chest of the boy behind her. Blaise grinned down at Pansy, wiggling his eye brows at her as she stood glaring at him, the state of his appearance slowly sinking in. When its full effect did, she turned on her heel and made an attempt to leap away from the boy. To say that she was unsuccessful would be an understatement.

Taking one step, Blaise wrapped his arms around the squirming little brunette. Holding her tight, he started towards the door. "Let me go! OH SOMEONE MAKE HIM LET GO!" she shrieked, her legs flailing as she dangled off the ground in his embrace.

"What's the matter Pansy, have I interrupted something? Oh yah, by the way, you don't happen to have a date for this evening, do you?"

"AGGH! THIS ISN'T FUNNY DRACO!" who was snickering from behind the pair.

"I'll take that as no," he put her down on the floor, holding onto her with one arm; opening the door with his other hand, he pushed her out into the hall. "See you at 7, then!" He closed the door, just as she turned and darted down the hallway and up the stairs into the common room.

* * *

By the time Hermione was done helping Harry, and had gotten ready herself, Harry had clearly decided on one thing. He wasn't leaving the safety of his four poster bed.

"Come on Harry! You're going to be late for Malfoy," Hermione urged from the other side of the curtains. He could clearly hear Ron make a gagging noise from beside Hermione.

"I can't Hermione."

"Oh for crying out loud! Come out here at once! I didn't spend all that time just for you to sit around and waste it!"

Hermione grabbed the curtain with both hands, and pulled it back with such force that part of it popped off one the rings that held the curtain up. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"If I didn't know better mate, I'd swear you were a girl." Ron mumbled.

* * *

The Entrance Hall was beginning to fill with students who were eagerly waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to be opened. The crowd was a colorful sight of a variety of costumes. From the members of the Weird Sisters to a boy who had made an attempt to look very much like professor Snape, black robes and greasy black hair included. Couples started to come together, smiling nervously from under their masks. And there near the same suit of armor from days before, stood Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair fell around the sides of his face, un-touched by hair products. On his face was a painted silver and green mask with various sequins trailing up the nose and sides. He stood leaning against the railing, his arms crossed and his eyes sweeping the crowd for Harry. But there was no sign of the Gryffindor.

And at that moment Pansy glided across the floor towards Draco, in a black gown with green and silver trim, and a matching mask. Her lips curled into a sneer as she came closer to the blonde.

"Draco," she hissed at him. "Zabini's embarrassing me! I can't believe you let this happen!"

Draco stared at her his eyebrows raised, "Me?"

"Yes you! If you hadn't-"

"Are you still harping about that?" he asked his attention falling away from her and into the next group of students who had appeared.

"Yes I am Draco."

"Well stop."

"Fine."

Draco's head snapped back to Pansy. "What?" he said a bit surprised.

"You heard me."

There was an empty gap of silence in between them, where Draco could only stare in a mix of wonder, confusion and awe. "So what are you supposed to be?" were the only words he could find.

"Your aunt."

"You don't look crazy enough, and not nearly enough bags under the eyes."

"Hey! She was young once…Oh crud! Here comes Zabini again!" Pansy said before quickly scurrying off in the other direction. Blaise flashed Malfoy a smile as he walked past.

Draco turned around to face the crowd below, the doors to the great hall had been open and students were starting to trickle inside. And yet there was no sign of the famous wizard's hero. Small groups kept appearing around corners, and one of them happened to be Hermione and Ron. He pushed off of the banister and made his way cautiously towards the couple. Ron looking annoyed by the Slytherin's advance on them rolled his eyes and walked off in the other direction.

"Uh…" Draco mumbled taken aback by the Weasly's actions.

"Hi Malfoy," Hermione said adjusting the skirt of her costume.

"Granger…what in Merlin are you supposed be?"

"A nun." Draco just stood staring at her long black robes the same look he had given Harry's beaver slippers the night before.

"…"

"…"

"Whe-"

"He's on his way. He fell down stepping out of the portrait hole."

* * *

A short distance away in an abandoned hallway Harry trudged along holding onto the bottom of the dress as best he could without stepping on it. It was a very difficult task, considering he had never worn a dress before.

Hermione had pulled him out of bed after shoving on a pair of Dudley's old boots, which just like every other hand-me-down he had received from his cousin were much too big. The old leather boots made a strange clash with the pink material of the dress, tied to his feet as tight as Hermione could get them without magic-ing them to him.

There seemed to be no one around and Harry was very thankful for that. With the events at the Gryffindor tower Harry was considering turning back even more with every second. It was when Harry was climbing out of the portrait hole that he made the mistake of stepping on the delicate material, and fell straight on his face. The fat lady had glanced over at him, and looking down her nose at him she said, "No other house students in the Gryffindor tower."

Harry had stood up and glared at her, his cheeks mimicking the same shade of red as Ron's hair. "I am a Gryffindor."

"Mr. Potter?" her expression had inspired Harry to move as quickly away from the painting as fast as he could, with Ron and Hermione snickering behind him.

After what had turned into a reoccurring event, in which Harry had fallen repeatedly, Ron and Hermione had gone on ahead.

And here he was; hands full of the pink dress, making his way down the corridor and rounding the corner to the entrance hall. And there beside a suit of armor stood Draco. In tights. And a cape.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Harry demanded as he came in ear shot.

Draco spun around a grin spread across his face which soon grew larger at the sight of Harry.

"Why I'm the noble prince of course…your highness," he said taking a bow. He glanced up at Harry. The pink dress fit perfectly as he could see. And what was this? Draco stood up all the way again, and took a couple steps towards Harry, who had made a clicking sound with his tongue at the Slytherin's claim. The blonde raised both hands in front of Harry and reached forward cupping the fake boobs Hermione had created for Harry in his hands.

Harry stared down at the hands molesting the fake breasts, and then up at the boy in front of him.

"Not bad," Draco said.

Harry was about to ask how he would know when the loud booming voice of Professor McGonagall was directed towards them. "Mr. Malfoy! You take your hands off of…" her voice trailed off as she came closer to the couple. "Mr. Potter?"

"Professor," Harry gave a nod at her.

"Right, Halloween…" she said giving them both curious looks. "Its…good to see you boys getting along…" she continued, not quite sure if that was the right thing to be said.

Draco's hands had long ago released Harry's fake chest, but they still hung in mid air, as though they really had been caught doing something terribly wrong. Professor McGonagall raised an eye brow at his hovering hands and he quickly pulled them away to his sides.

"Well Professor," Harry said, breaking the awkward air between the three of them; he took Draco's arm and hooked his around it. "We must be going now. Happy Halloween."

Draco was relieved to be pulled away from witch and across the floor to the stone steps. Just as the two were about to step forth and make their way down the flight of stairs, Harry's foot caught once again on the front of the dress.

Luckily Draco grabbed the brunette just in time, catching him in his arms. He raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor and smirked. "I think you're more clumsy than usual," he said helping the boy stand up straight again.

* * *

Pansy pulled the ladle out of the punch bowl and filled her cup with the thick orange liquid. She placed it back in its spot when another hand grabbed it. She glared at the owner of the hand, as she brought the cup up to her lips to take a sip.

"Has anyone spiked this yet?" Ron asked spilling the drink over the side of his cup.

"Is the mudblood giving you hard time Weasel?" Pansy drawled out.

"Yeah actually, she found the rest of my porn."

"…" Pansy shifted uncomfortably in the spot where she stood. "I think the pumpkin juice at the other side is…" she said hoping he would leave. Ron nodded and began to walk away, when Pansy spotted Zabini walk in through the doors to the hall.

"Oy, Weasly!" she said rushing towards the red head and taking hold of his arm with hers. "I think I'll come with you."

* * *

The blonde and brunette had finally made it to the great hall. Noise seeped out through the crack of the doors as the pair stood in front of them.

"Are you ready?" the blonde asked.

"No," the other replied.

"Too bad."

Arms linked together they both reached for a handle and pulled the doors open. Heads turned to the couple at the entrance, curious looks to who the two could be. A prince and his princess. Some of the girls started to whisper in groups.

"Who is that?" one of the weird sister look-a-likes asked.

"It's Draco Malfoy, duh," one of the Draco groupies snapped.

"Does that mean that, that's Harry Potter!" another girl piped up.

"…"

"HE LOOKS SO CUTE!" they all cried out.

"I wish I had a figure like that."

"Where did he get that dress?"

"It's so poofy! I want a poofy dress!" yet another girl said joining the conversation.

"Maybe we can steal it from him later…"

"And some other things in the process," the weird sister said before they all broke out into giggles.

Harry pulled on Draco's arm directing him away from the growing group of girls, eyeing them suspiciously as he proceeded away from them to the other end of the hall. The couple moved towards one of the punch tables weaving in and out of the crowd. Harry went to reach for a cup for his drink when Draco slapped his hand away.

"No Harry! It's poisoned. Look!" Draco said grabbing hold of Harry's arm, a look of disgust and fear on his face.

There up against the wall was Ron and Pansy, their cheeks flushed and their lips locked. Harry stood contorted in fear. His fingers laced in the fingers of the blonde's hand on his arm.

"That's just…"

"Wrong?" Draco suggested.

"Wrong is a little strong don't you think?" the Gryffindor questioned looking away from the scene before them.

"No. I think it fits." Harry nodded in agreement when he glanced back at the two.

"…Just back away from the table…slowly…" they both took several steps back before swiftly turn around and pushed through the crowd. Harry stopped when they were a good distance away from Ron and Pansy.

"So if they're there, then where are the other two?"

"I don't even want to know." The Slytherin looked over at the Gryffindor beside him; he smiled shyly at him before a grin spread across his face.

"Come on," Draco said taking Harry's hand and leading him towards one of the exits. He guided the other boy through the entrance hall to the grounds outside. The cold air made Harry's skin goose bump, as he was led out a little ways onto the grass under the star lit sky. He stood staring up at the stars twinkling down at them; his emerald eyes moving across the black sky before turning back to the boy beside him. Draco was staring at Harry, a smile playing on his lips.

Draco raised a hand on to each side of Harry's face and pulled the mask gently off of his head. He let the mask fall to the ground beside them as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Harry's. Harry pulled back enough to take the mask Draco wore and pull it back so he could see the blonde's whole face before plunging back into the kiss, deepening it into something more than before.

When the kiss ended Harry held his hand against the other's chest. His eyes flickering up into the other's he said, "Happy Halloween Draco."

"Happy Halloween Harry."

* * *

Pansy rolled over onto her back, pulling at the blanket wrapped around her; her head started to throb at her sudden movements. Groaning she rolled onto her other side, rolling into another body. Her eyes snapped open. It couldn't be, could it? Her eyes trailed up the muscled back in front of her.

Freckles.

"Oh no," she uttered.

Her eyes continued up further to the others hair. His red hair.

Pansy Parkinson let out a scream that rang through out the Gryffindor tower, which was soon met by a groan and an accompanying scream from Ron Weasly.

Thank you Rayne-Jelly for the suggestion for the ending, in a review that you gave a billion years ago! 3 Thank you everyone for your reviews and such. Perhaps one day when I become better at everything to do with editing I shall edit this story…perhaps… Until then thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed it! bows


End file.
